Peligrosa Obsesión
by Karolina Phantom
Summary: ¿Cuanto se puede llegar a amar a una persona?¿Cuanto se puede llegar a dar por una persona? ó ¿Cuanto estarías dispuesto a quitarle por estar junta a él? El amor es un sentimiento muy hermoso...Hasta que se convierte en una obsesión, una peligrosa obsesió


**_Hola!_**

_Como estan? Espero que bien, bueno pues escuchando una canción de Panda de mis favoritas "So Violento, So Macabro", pense en este fic, es algo escalofriante, pero es que la idea me nacio y pues francamente no me dejo, espero que lo disfruten leyendo tanto como yo cuando lo escribi._

_Gusto en saludarlos y Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Peligrosa Obsesión**_

_**By Karolina Phantom**_

Estaba cruzada de brazos, visiblemente molesta, esquivaba su mirada mientras que él le suplicaba que lo escuchara.

-Paulina entiéndelo-dijo un joven ojiazul de 20 años por quinta vez-Esto _NO_ esta funcionando

-¡Lo dices por que no lo intentas!-grito furiosa aquella joven de misma edad, tenía ojos esmeralda y tez morena-¡Es tan fácil para ti romperme el corazón!-dijo fingiendo tristeza.

-No empieces de nuevo-le contesto mientras cubría sus ojos con ambas manos, aquello le resultaba familiar y hasta tedioso, y tal vez unos meses antes hubiera funcionado y habría hecho que él se rindiera a sus pies y terminara por pedirle disculpas, pero no esa vez-Tus chantajes ya me los se de memoria

-¿Crees que estoy fingiendo?-dijo mientras unas lagrimas amenazaban opacar aquellos ojos esmeralda-No sabes como me duele el que me hables así Daniel

Daniel agradeció que los pasillos de la escuela estuvieran desiertos, luego suspiro implorando que su paciencia no se esfumara, ella lo tomo de las manos y se acercó para besarlo, pero él se quito.

-¿Por qué haces esto Daniel?-pregunto dolida.

-¿Por qué me haces esto tu a mi?-dijo perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba-¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes?¡Yo no te amo!

-¡Pero yo si!

-¡No es verdad!¡Tu solo amas mi lado fantasma!

-¡También te amo a ti!

-Paulina, de verdad, lamento que esto termine así, pero ya no puedo estar contigo, sabes desde hace meses que esto se terminaría

-Es por esa estúpida amiga tuya-dijo ella llorando inconteniblemente-Esa gótica ¿Cierto?

-No te permito que la insultes

-¡Yo insulto a quien se me pegue la gana! Y escúchame bien Daniel Fentom-dijo acercándose amenazadoramente-Si tú me dejas le diré a todo el mundo quien eres

-¡Pues hazlo¡Ese chantaje ya no funcionara!-dijo desesperado-¡Ya no me importa si se lo dices a todo el mundo!¡Cualquier cosa será mejor que estar contigo!

-Daniel Fentom, no puedes terminar conmigo

-¡¡¡Pues lo siento pero terminamos!!!-grito furioso.

Y antes de que Paulina pudiera hacer o decir algo Daniel se había marchado de ahí.

-¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR DANIEL FENTOM!-gritó furiosa-¡REGRESARAS PIDIENDOME PERDÓN!

La sangre le hervía y sentía como la rabia y el coraje se apoderaba de ella.

-No puede hacerme esto-se dijo a si misma-No puede dejarme por esa gótica…

_Te voy a hablar con la verdad_

_Me cuesta tanto imaginar_

_Me cuesta tanto pensar que el "tú y yo" ya no se va a usar_

Tomo unos libros de su casillero y lo cerro tan fuerte que la puerta de este casi se cae.

"_¿Por qué me hace esto?¿Qué acaso no lo entiende?"_ Pensó _"¡Debemos estar juntos! Estamos hechos para estar juntos… Él no lo entiende, pero esa gótica no lo querrá como yo…"_

Sintió como una lagrima se le escapaba de nuevo y la saco de inmediato.

_Y aprendo una vez más_

_Las cosas que realmente amas te apuñalan la espalda_

"_Pero él no lo hará… No me dejara… Le hare ver que solo nosotros podemos estar juntos, él no puede estar con nadie que no sea conmigo, no lo entiende bien ahora, pero lo hará…"_

Se dirigió a su casa sin ánimos de entrar a las siguientes clases, se encerró en su cuarto ignorando las preguntas de sus padres del por que estaba ahí tan temprano, luego se dirigió a su closet de donde saco un álbum donde había fotos de un chico fantasma, en recortes de periódicos, de revistas e incluso algunas que ella misma había tomado.

Las observo por un rato y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-_¿Paulina?¿Paulina hija estas bien?_-preguntó su padre tocando a la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Estoy bien!-dijo furiosa-¡Solo quiero estar sola!

Miro de nuevo las fotos.

-Estaremos juntos de nuevo cariño-dijo sonriendo-Veras que es lo mejor para los dos

Por los siguientes días lo siguió a todas partes a las que iba y aunque no le había dicho a nadie su secreto, alegaba ante sus amigos que era ella quien se había aburrido de él, aunque eso no era verdad.

Su rencor creció cuando dos semanas después de que habían terminado él salió con aquella chica gótica a la que tanto detestaba. Fue cuando decidió hacer algo para arreglar todo aquello, ellos dos estaría juntos de nuevo, por las buenas o por las malas…

-Hola Daniel-le saludo un día cuando se lo encontró rumbo a sus respectivos salones de clases.

-Hola-contesto él fríamente.

-No seas así-dijo ella ofendida-Aun somos amigos ¿No?

Daniel la miró confundido.

-¿Alguna vez lo fuimos?

-Bueno, tal vez no, pero podemos serlo

-¿Qué tramas?

-Nada-dijo con falsa inocencia-Pero yo en tu lugar, me cuidaría más y también a mis "seres queridos"

_Y sabes de lo que soy capaz_

_Tengo un complejo muy crudo y psicópata_

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Es una sugerencia, tranquilízate quieres, yo lo digo por los cazafantasmas…

-Escucha Paulina, si vas a decirle a todos quien soy, hazlo de una vez-dijo algo fastidiado de todo aquel asunto.

-Yo no hare tal cosa, puedes confiar en que tu secreto esta seguro conmigo

-Has lo que quieras-dijo dándole la espalda dispuesto a irse-Pero aléjate de mis amigos

-Si eso quieres, lo hare-luego se acercó a solo unos milímetros de su rostro-Pero no me pidas lo mismo contigo

_Te quiero para mí, solo para mí_

_Que no ves que conmigo es puro frenesí_

Daniel la hizo a un lado y siguió su camino, ella solo sonrió…

-Pronto, cariño… Muy pronto-susurró.

_Estoy elaborando un plan_

_Para hacerte enojar_

_Quiero que te quede claro que si no es conmigo con nadie vas a estar_

Daniel sintió como poco a poco su vida retomaba el rumbo que solía tener, y es que después de aquel encuentro no se la había vuelto a topar, y a pesar de todo, tenía un temor creciente de que algo les pasara a sus amigos, en especial a Sam.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?-le pregunto el joven ojiazul a Sam al salir de la escuela.

-Hoy no, gracias, tengo que pasar a la librería

-Te acompaño, por mi no hay problema

-Bueno, si insistes…

Pero en ese momento el joven vio su aliento y escucho grito de terror del parque cerca, la gente corría horrorizada huyendo de un fantasma.

-Creo que esa es tu llamada-le dijo Sam.

-Oh… Lo siento ¿Me esperas?

-No puedo, es que la librería cierra en 10 minutos

-Esta bien-le contesto-Pero vete con cuidado ¿Nos vemos más tarde en Nasty Burguer?

-Me parece bien

Ella se fue y él se dio a la tarea de esconderse para transformarse en fantasma.

Después en la tarde, y como habían acordado, fue al restaurante a donde había ido muchas veces anteriormente. Sin embargo, el tiempo comenzó a correr, media hora, una hora, dos… Nada, Sam no llegaba, fue cuando comenzó a preocuparse.

"_Pero yo en tu lugar, me cuidaría más y también a mis seres queridos"_

Recordó las palabras de Paulina y un terrible presentimiento lo invadió justo cuando su celular sonó.

-¿Hola?

-_Hola cariño_-dijo la voz de Paulina del otro lado-_¿Cómo estas?_

-¿Qué quieres?

-_Que mal educado te has vuelto amorcito_

-No me llames así ¿quieres?-dijo molesto-Dime que quieres, tengo cosas que haces

-_Si lo dices por tu amiga gótica, yo no la esperaría más, no va a llegar_

El rostro de Daniel palideció al escuchar aquello.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-_Nada, ella y yo, estamos conversando_

_Confía en mi amor_

_Lo tengo calculado_

_Si algo sale mal pido perdón de antemano_

-Si le haces algo te juro que…

-_Tranquilízate, no deberías tomártelo tan enserio, si tantas ganas tienes de verla, esta bien, estamos en el almacén No. 15 junto al muelle. Y por cierto, ven como humano, no quiero trucos_

Y antes de que Daniel pudiera decirle otra cosa la llamada se corto.

Él se metió al baño del restaurante, dejo ver su lado fantasma y salió volando de aquel lugar rumbo al muelle.

Llego al almacén que antes Paulina le había dicho, entro a este y al otro lado, en un rincón se encontraban Paulina y Sam, esta última atada de pies y manos, además de amordazada.

-Mira querida, ya llego-luego lo miró furiosa-¡Te dije que vinieras en tu forma humana!

-¡Déjala ir Paulina!-le dijo Daniel mientras un aro de luz pasaba por su cuerpo dejando ver a aquel joven de ojos azules y cabello negro-¡Con quien tienes que arreglar cuentas es conmigo!

-Lo se cariño, por eso ella esta aquí-dijo mientras colocaba un cuchillo cerca del cuello de Sam.

-Paulina, cálmate, seguro que podemos hablar, déjala fuera de esto, ella… Ella no tiene nada que ver

-¡Tiene todo que ver Daniel!-le grito furiosa-Ella nos separo, ella hizo que te alejaras de mi

_Pues así soy yo_

_Te tengo amor obsesivo, un poco tétrico_

-Escucha, podemos arreglar todo esto, podemos hablar

-No lo se-dijo ella mientras presionaba amenazadoramente el cuchillo contra Sam-Tal vez es demasiado tarde

_Te invito a sentir_

_Malestar sin fin_

_Dame tu mano y ponle fin al sufrir_

-No lo es-dijo Daniel acercándose a ellas-Aun podemos estar juntos

-¡No te acerques!-le dijo desesperada-¡O ella sufre las consecuencias!

Sam comenzó a llorar, le pedía ayuda a Daniel con la mirada.

-Vamos Paulina, tranquilízate, tu no harías esto, estas no eres tu

-¡No me retes!

-No lo hago, se que aun eres una buena persona…

_Y sabes de lo que soy capaz_

_Tengo un complejo muy crudo y psicópata_

-Es que no lo entiendes-dijo Paulina comenzando a llorar-Tu y yo debemos estar juntos, estamos destinados a estar juntos

-Y así será, pero tienes que dejarla ir

Paulina lo miró un momento, Daniel creyó que lo había logrado, pero entonces ella aferro más el cuchillo al cuello de la chica dejando escapar una gota de sangre por la presión ejercida.

-No puedo…

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que si la dejo viva, ella volverá a separarnos, si ella vive… Tú y yo no podremos ser felices…

_No lo hago por mi, si no por los dos_

_Será macabro pero salvara nuestro amor_

-Podemos ser felices, pero no puedes hacerle daño, no estarías tranquila sabiendo que le hiciste daño, tu conciencia no te dejaría

-¿Y por que no? Si sabría que había salvado nuestro amor…

-No podrías, irías a la cárcel por esto… Vamos, déjala ir…

-¿Lo ves? Sigues defendiéndola… No entiendes que yo te amo, ella no te amara como yo, ella… Merece morir…

-Por favor, no lo hagas-le suplico-Hare lo que me pidas, volveré contigo, pero déjala a ella fuera de esto…

Daniel se había acercado lo suficiente y puso amabas manos sobre el cuchillo, haciendo que Paulina lo soltara sin ninguna dificultad, Daniel lo arrojo lo más lejos posible. Finalmente se acercó a Sam y la desato de pies y manos.

-¡Gracias al cielo que viniste Danny!-dijo Sam abrazando a Daniel.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo viéndola a los ojos.

-Si

En ese momento Daniel miró como Paulina les apuntaba con una pistola, él solo se hizo intangible en el momento en el que se escuchaba el disparo.

_Me tienes que creer, tienes que confiar_

_El sentimiento es profundo y también real..._

-¿Por que lo hiciste?-dijo Paulina furiosa mientras Daniel recuperaba el aliento por el último susto y colocaba a Sam detrás de él-¡Te dije que sin trucos!

-Paulina, entiéndelo, ella no tiene nada que ver-dijo acercándose a ella para tratar de quitarle la pistola.

-¡No te acerques!

-Danny no lo hagas-suplico Sam aferrándose al brazo del chico.

-Esta bien-dijo Daniel-¿No es cierto? No me harás daño, no quieres hacerle daño a nadie, tú no eres así, seguro que esto lo podemos hablar…

-¡Que no te acerques!

-Se que estuvo mal como te trate y lo reconozco, pero esto no es la solución.

-¡Quítate o te disparare!

-No lo harás-dijo Daniel tomando de nuevo las manos de la chica, estaba temblando-Vamos, todo estará bien

Paulina lo miró a los ojos por un instante, en el cuál pudo confiar en él de nuevo. Estaba por soltar el arma, cuando vio la mano de Sam aferrada al brazo de Daniel, se lleno de ira y le apunto a Sam, Paulina solo cerro los ojos y tiro del gatillo.

Cuando los abrió vio el cuerpo de Daniel caer al suelo, mientras de un pequeño orificio en su espalda hecho por el disparo brotaba sangre.

-¡NO!-grito Sam-¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste¡Danny, no!

Paulina solo se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo y dejo caer la pistola horrorizada ante aquello.

-Danny mírame, Danny mírame-le decía Sam al joven ojiazul mientras este solo parecía querer dormir-No lo hagas, no te duermas, por favor resiste

-No… Puedo-le contesto a duras penas mientras tomo la mano de Sam-Perdóname…

-¡Daniel por favor perdóname!-dijo Paulina acercándose-¡Yo… Yo no quería hacerlo!

-¡ALEJATE DE ÉL!-le gritó Sam-¡Eres una asesina!¡Aléjate de él!

-Yo no… No quería…-dijo Paulina comenzando a llorar, luego tomo de nuevo el arma y le apunto a Sam-¡Todo esto es tú culpa¡Suéltalo!

Sam la miró aterrada, pero no soltó el cuerpo de Daniel.

Paulina le disparo de nuevo, cerro de nuevo los ojos, disparándole un par de veces. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que Sam estaba intangible, al igual que Daniel.

-¿Pero que…?

-Danny no-dijo Sam comenzando a llorar-No malgastes tu fuerza…

-No… Puedo… Dejar que… Lo haga…

Paulina lo miró horrorizada, tomo el arma y esta vez la coloco dentro de su boca.

-Perdóname cariño-dijo sin dejar de llorar-Solo quería que estuviéramos juntos

-¿Qué haces?-dijo Sam al escucharla.

Pero no le dijo nada, solo tiro del gatillo cayendo al suelo sin vida.

Sam se quedo unos segundos en shock ante aquella escena. Las sirenas de las patrullas y ambulancias la sacaron de su trance.

-La policía… Llego…-dijo Daniel-Yo la llame… Antes de entrar…

-¿Lo ves? Solo tienes que resiste un poco, vas a estar bien

-Perdóname Sam…-le dijo tocando ligeramente la mejilla de la joven y secando sus lágrimas, pero manchándolas de la sangre que estaba derramando

-Danny por favor, no te rindas…

-Te… amo…

-También yo te amo

La chica apretó con fuerza la mano de Daniel, este correspondió el gesto, pero poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerza hasta finalmente la soltó.

-Por favor no, no, no, no…-decía la joven llorando a cantaros y suplicando que él no estuviera muerto-No te vayas… Por favor…

La policía entro de golpe, al ver la escena pidieron la ayuda de los médicos, uno se acerco al cuerpo de Paulina y otro al de Daniel mientras Sam lo abrazaba con fuerza, como creyendo que así aferraba la vida del joven, pero era tarde… Muy tarde….

**FIN**


End file.
